The present server equipment normally includes server cabinets and multiple drawers superposed in the server cabinet. The drawer accommodates a host computer or hard disks. The drawer can be pulled out for maintenance. Since the drawer is heavy after being loaded with the hard disks, a slide rail is utilized between the drawer and an inner surface of the server cabinet to facilitate the drawer's movement. A common slide rail includes an inner rail and an outer rail engaged with each other, and the outer rail has rollers disposed inside for contacting the inner rail to thereby reduce a resistance force against relative movement between the inner rail and the outer rail. However, the rollers take up a certain space, leading to a large-size slide rail. Furthermore, the rollers are expensive, and it is not easy to assemble the rollers.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.